monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Zedd
"I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of all I seek!" Lord Zedd is the self proclaimed Emperor of Evil. He arrived on Earth to punish Rita Repulsa, disgusted with her failure in defeating the Power Rangers. Stripping Rita of her powers, he shrunk her and imprisoned her within another Space Dumpster, hurling her into the depth of space. He then mutated a piranha into the monstrous Pirantishead, who assumed command of the Tyrannosaurus and DragonZord. The Rangers barely survived the attack, but managed to regain control of their Zords. Furious, Lord Zedd opened a crevasse in the ground which swallowed all the Zords except for DragonZord. Despite the Rangers' receival of the Thunder Zords, Lord Zedd attacked again and again, each assault deadlier than the last. He swore to erase the Green Ranger forever, concentrating his attacks on him. He finally succeded with the TurbanShell monster, wiping out Tommy's power forever. Over time, Lord Zedd discovered that the Rangers were no pushovers, and each of his monsters failed to defeat them. With the Thunder Zords and new White Ranger at their side, the Power Rangers seemed indestructable. Soon it was time for Zedd's Centennial Recharge, which he must undergo to fully restore his evil energies. It was during this slumber that Rita Repulsa returned to the Palace, plotting revenge. She poured a love potion created by Finster into the Centennial Recharge machine, and when Zedd awoke, he instantly fell in love with Rita, proposing. With Zedd and Rita side by side, the Rangers were now struggling to defeat their foes. When Rito Revolto arrived, Lord Zedd was disgusted by the skeleton's stupidity, and would bellow with rage every time Rito called him "Ed." Rita's love potion was eventually removed from Zedd thanks to Goldar, but to everyone's surprise, Zedd loved Rita anyway. During the Shogun Zord fiasco, Lord Zedd personally battled Tommy to keep him from saving Kimberly from an alternate dimension. Zedd beat the White Ranger around like a ragdoll until Tommy used Saba to shatter Zedd's Z-Staff, forcing him to retreat. On top of that, Zedd lost his Zords to the Rangers. When Master Vile arrived on the moon, Lord Zedd was pretty much pushed to the side as Vile took over in his search for the Zeo Crystal. Once Vile left after his army was defeated by the Aquitian Rangers, Zedd was ecstatic, and he resumed his attacks on Earth. When the Machine Empire arrived and attacked, Zedd and Rita was forced to retreat, taking Serpentera to the M51 Galaxy. They soon returned, however, in a motorhome, plotting to overthrow King Mondo and destroy the Empire. After a series of failed attempts, he finally managed to destroy the Royal House of Gadgetry with a bomb in the shape of a gift. Despite declaring their return, however, Zedd and Rita took a rest before resuming their attacks, but by then Divatox had already began her assault on Earth. A year later, Zedd and Rita attended Dark Specter's conference on the Cimmerian Planet, Zedd toasting to Dark Specter's takeover of the universe. Months later, they invaded the Vica Galaxy and quickly conquered it, defeating and capturing the Gold Ranger in the process. When Zordon's energy wave washed over them and their army, Zedd was spared, transformed into a human being. Category:Power Rangers monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Redeemed monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters